


Scream Paradise

by chaoticchickadee



Series: Good Things Happen Challenge [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticchickadee/pseuds/chaoticchickadee
Summary: Taking the advice of a parenting-holo, Din decides to take Grogu out for a father-son bonding trip.Prompt fill for the “Amusement Park” square on the Good Things bingo card.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: Good Things Happen Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	Scream Paradise

“This is it, kid.  _ Scream Paradise Amusement Park.  _ Does it look… amusing to you?” Din sighs, cringing when a cart of screaming people goes hurdling overhead. Those parenting help holos he’d scrounged up while Grogu was training with Skywalker suggested small trips as bonding activities, so here they were. He’d be perfectly happy to have “boring,” uneventful commutes across the galaxy forever, but the kid seemed to enjoy the high-speed twists and turns in the  _ Razor Crest  _ during their adventures the year before. Din just hoped these hover carts would be just as fun for Grogu. They shuffled over to where a sizable line had formed in front of the admissions booth and waited to get their tickets. 

Grogu was clearly excited to be in the park, swiveling his head around and cooing at the new sights, but Din was utterly lost. It was all barely organized chaos; swarms of people moving every which way, children running ahead of their parents, excitedly screeching about whatever ride they just left and the next one they were racing to. Din took a deep breath, steeling himself for the crowd and heading towards the big map of the park to his right. “Well kid, where do you want to go first? There’s the…’Cross Loop,’ or the ‘Boat of Doom.’ Any of those sound fun to you?” Din asked, staring at the holo projection and reading the odd names of the attractions in the park. Grogu looked at the map, then at Din, then back at the map before extending a tiny three-fingered hand out and placing it on the “Horror Coaster.” “Are-are you sure? That looks like a really big one.” Din, of course, knew that Grogu was sure, but Din wasn’t sure if  _ he _ was ready for it. The ride looked massive, with a steep, long drop and many barrel rolls. Grogu tugged on Din’s cape and chirped affirmatively. Din sighed and adjusted his grip on Grogu. “All right, the ‘Horror Coaster’ it is.”

Din’s apprehension only grew as they neared the coaster. It was even bigger than he thought, and the screams from the riders as they whizzed by did nothing to ease his mind. Still, he wanted Grogu to have fun today, and if this was what the kid wanted, then he would do it for him. The line for the coaster was long and winding, and a sign near the end indicated it would be an hour and a half wait. Din set Grogu down and they joined the line. To pass the time, Din told Grogu the stories he grew up with. Tales of fearless warriors and cunning heroes enraptured the kid, and they made it through the line without Grogu getting antsy or attempting to wander off. Right before Din was about to step onto the ride, a hand shot out to stop him. Din turns to see the owner of the hand; a gangly, mildly-concerned looking teenage attendant. “S-Sir, I’m afraid your kid can’t go on this ride, they don’t meet the height requirement for this ride,” the attendant says as he gestures to the meter stick in his hands. “The only rides they’ll be able to go on will be in ‘ Kiddieland _ , _ ’ on the other side of the park.” Din nodded and silently turned toward the exit. He knew Grogu was disappointed, but secretly Din was relieved. The ride was just a bit too much, even for him

After walking across the park again, the pair came to a stop in front of a large, brightly colored sign.  _ Welcome to Kiddieland!  _ it read, in truly obnoxious and garish lettering. Din winced at the shrill screeching that could be heard from inside. He wasn’t an expert by any means, but Din was pretty sure it was happy screaming, so he led Grogu in, hoping for the best. They wandered about for a few minutes, surveying the available rides and figuring out which ones Grogu would be allowed on. His earlier disappointment about the roller coaster was forgotten as he absorbed the sights and sounds of the chaos surrounding them. 

Once they got a lay of the land, Din let Grogu lead him to where he wanted to go. At first, it didn’t seem like they were going anywhere in particular, but then Grogu eventually led them to the line for the teacups. It seemed innocuous enough, and popular for the toddlers in the park. Din watched as families whizzed by in the vibrant cups. The line went quickly, and the pair were allowed on the ride without incident. They shuffled over to a green and red teacup towards the center, Din still following Grogu’s lead. The ride started, and they watched as the other teacups spun around them. Din couldn’t figure out why their teacup was the only one that wasn’t spinning, but after some exaggerated pointing by Grogu to the pedestal in the center, Din got the idea and started to spin them. Din was surprised to find he enjoyed the ride, and luckily Grogu seemed to as well. His little hands were in the air, just like the time they fought the TIEs over Nevarro. The ride ended after a few minutes, and they hopped out of the teacup and followed the other families to the exit. “Where to now, kid?” Din asked. He looked down when he felt light tugging on his arm. Grogu cooed and pointed to the teacup they’d just left. “Again? Alright, let’s get back in line then.”

As the sun started to set, Din noticed that Grogu was getting tired, although he still wanted to go on more rides. He decided that they were done, at least for the day. Although he had his misgivings when they arrived, Din had fun, and if Grogu’s pleas to stay were any indication, so did he. Still, they’d had enough excitement for the day, and it was time to return to the ship. Din ended up carrying him, and soon the kid was fast asleep. The pair made their way to the exit of the park, back to where their ship was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://chaoticchickadee.tumblr.com), I promise I don’t bite!


End file.
